Quand l'interdit suscite le désir
by Bulle d'argent
Summary: Une femme, un homme, un rendez-vous discret. Mais peut-on décider de changer de vie à 40 ans passé ?


Quand l'interdit suscite le désir

Un homme, une femme, une rencontre dans un café discret. Mais peut-on décider de changer de vie à 40 ans passé ?

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici pour mon premier OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Evidemment l'univers appartient à la formidable JK Rowling.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

L'odeur de cigarette se répand dans la pièce. Draco soupire.

Il a 40 ans, une femme qu'il aime encore passionnément, 3 enfants. 40 ans, l'âge où l'on regarde le chemin parcouru et où l'on s'aperçoit que si on veut en changer c'est maintenant ou jamais. Mais comment faire pour se réinventer sans détruire le chemin parcouru.

Il soupire. Encore. Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il se prépare à partir.

.

Il a un rendez-vous dans un café moldu, dans un quartier misérable de Londres pour plus de discrétion. Il a un rendez-vous avec une femme mariée. Pourtant pas de tromperie en vue. Simplement, la nécessité pour deux anciens ennemis de se retrouver.

Il arrive avec 10 minutes d'avance. Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait à attendre. Il entre dans le café, salue l'homme au comptoir d'un signe de tête.

"La même chose que d'habitude Monsieur ?"

"Oui, merci."

Il s'installe à une place un peu tranquille. William, le serveur lui apporte son whisky.

"Voici pour vous", dit l'homme en souriant.

Il le remercie dans un discret sourire.

.

.

Elle a 40 ans elle aussi. Un mari qu'elle aime tendrement et 2 enfants. C'est une femme de pouvoir, attachée à des valeurs d'égalité entre les races, les sexes, les sorciers et les non-sorciers. Une femme qui croit en la rédemption. En sa rédemption à lui. Bien sûr on ne peut pas attendre d'un animal sauvage qu'il se domestique. Et de ça, elle avait aussi conscience.

Elle entre dans le café, sourit à William, et s'approche de lui pour commander une bière. Elle lui montre la table où est assis Draco et lui demande de l'y apporter. Elle s'avance vers Draco. Ils se toisent. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'admirer. La brillante femme politique fait face au tout aussi brillant homme d'affaires.

.

.

Il voit une femme qui respire, la confiance, le succès, la réussite (sociale, politique, familiale). Elle est resplendissante. Elle est belle déjà depuis les années à Poudlard. Elle a décidé de s'occuper de son apparence le plus possible, pas par superficialité mais pour satisfaire ses ambitions politiques. La politique est un art de la séduction.

Elle voit un homme qui comme elle respire la confiance en lui et la réussite. Un homme séduisant, qui doit séduire pour racheter son image et qui y réussit. Un homme qui est tombé et qui a appris à se relever plus fier - si c'est possible - et plus fort à chaque fois.

Dans un autre contexte, leur rendez-vous ne susciterai pas une telle attention pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais le fait de se rencontrer en secret n'aide pas. Ce rendez-vous secret suscite le désir, le mystère, la où pourtant il pourrait n'y avoir qu'une transaction banale.

.

.

Hermione pose sur la table une petite boite fer. Il la prend, ne regarde pas même le contenu. Il lui fait confiance. La boite contient des médicaments pour Scorpius, le fils de Draco.

En temps normal, obtenir ces médicaments ne devrait pas être compliqué. Mais Draco est un homme puissant, trop puissant et riche, très riche. Ses ennemis sont nombreux, notamment au Ministère. Les médicaments pour son fils sont un moyen de faire pression sur lui.

Hermione est contre ce procédé qui cumule l'illégalité et l'immoralité, qui punit le fils autant que le père. Elle connait bien Scorpius, il est dans la classe de sa fille Rose et de son neveu Albus. Le trio s'entend bien même si leur amitié n'est pas aussi forte que celle qui l'unissait à Ron et Harry du temps de Poudlard. Scorpius à son propre groupe d'amis de Serpentard. Mais il est déjà venu chez eux pour un exposé avec Rose. Tous deux, en formant un duo brillant avait décroché la meilleure note. Il y avait entre Rose et Scorpius un intérêt non feint, lié à leur inextinguible de connaissance.

Hermione savait qu'en donnant ces médicaments elle-même s'attirait des ennuis. Elle savait que c'était une solution désespérée du ministère pour tenter de faire payer à Draco sa réussite, sa richesse et son pouvoir. Draco contrôle les plus grandes entreprises de Grande-Bretagne qui emploient des sorciers de tous les horizons. Il parle d'égal à égal avec le ministre de la Magie. Au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Un ancien mangemort devenu le sorcier le plus puissant du pays ... de quoi attirer haine et jalousie.

.

.

Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes, partir immédiatement la boîte échangée n'aurait pas été discret. Mais peut-on attendre de deux adultes habitués à séduire, émoustillés par la nature secrète de leur rendez-vous, arrivés à un âge où l'on se demande si l'on est encore capable de plaire, de se tenir tranquille?

Ils se lèvent, ils se frôlent, ils se murmurent à l'oreille pour convenir d'un prochain rendez-vous. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se désirent. Draco se penche vers elle et lui glisse un merci à l'oreille. Et alors qu'il se recule, elle lui pose un baiser au coin des lèvres. Puis elle part.

Il doit attendre 5 minutes avant de partir à son tour, c'est la règle. Mais cette fois il la suit. Il la rattrape, l'entraîne dans une ruelle, encore plus mystérieuse que celle où ils étaient déjà. Ils s'embrassent passionnément. Le plaisir est décuplé par l'interdit.

" Non ! »

Hermione le repousse. «Nous n'avons pas le droit. » Ses yeux brillent. Il soupire.

«Merci pour les médicaments. » Elle sourit et transplane.

.

.

En arrivant chez lui, sa femme vient vers lui l'air interrogateur.

«Je l'ai chérie» dit-il en souriant. Elle l'embrasse, rassurée. Il lui rend son baiser, c'est sa femme après tout. Il monte seul dans sa chambre. Il est fou de désir mais se refuse à faire l'amour à sa femme qu'il admire tant en pensant à une autre.

.

.

Hermione arrive chez elle. Elle tient deux sacs de cours. La raison pour laquelle elle était officiellement sortie. Elle se sent plus coupable que les autres fois. Elle n'aime pas mentir à son mari. Mais son poste d'auror au ministère et sa rancœur à l'égard de Draco Malfoy font qu'elle a délibérément choisi de ne rien lui dire.

En la voyant, il s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rend son baiser, c'est son mari après tout.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite critique, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
